1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a user interface apparatus and method for user interface, and more particularly, to a user interface apparatus and method for user interface in a touch device where menu items displayed on a display screen may move to a position where a user's touch is generated according to assigned priorities.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, when executing an application such as Window Explorer in a personal computer (PC), a user must identify a position of a menu for Window Explorer among menus listed on Background or an opened window, move a pointer on a monitor screen directly to the menu by operating a mouse device and then select the menu. Therefore, it takes a time to reach the menu, and operational cost is increased.
To solve such a problem, a technique has been proposed for allowing a user to more rapidly execute a desired application by using a space among movable objects displayed on a display screen.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are views illustrating a user interface method according to a related art.
In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a standby screen includes moving fish-shaped icons respectively related to applications such as TV, Alarm, Calendar, Album and Message. When a point in the space among the icons is clicked as illustrated in FIG. 2, three icons gather around the clicked point so that it is unnecessary for the user to initially touch an icon related to the application to be executed by the user.
However, in the related art, icons within a range from the clicked point gather around the clicked point, or a selected number of icons gather around the clicked point. Therefore, before clicking a point in the space between the icons, the user should still identify a position of the icon related to the application to be executed and then click a point near the identified position.
When all the icons are gathered around the clicked point, the user may not identify the position of the icon related to the application to be executed. Further, the circumference of the clicked point may be disorganized, and so it may be difficult for the user to distinguish the icons from one another.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique in which, when a touch is generated, menu items distributed and displayed on a display screen are moved to a position where the touch is generated. It would also be helpful to provide a technique in which a user may more easily distinguish the menu items from one another.